LoL: Heroes in love
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: Who says a warrior can't find true love? Here are a series of one shots telling the romantic tales of champions who've fallen for each other.


Demacia and Noxus have been at each other's throats for decades, this is something everyone knows. What they do not know is that these two city states still vie for control of certain unclaimed patches of land, one of which is a valley through the Great Divide. To the east of the valley there was a Noxian camp set up, and a Demacian camp to the west; they knew the other had been wanting control of it for some time now because it would allow them to travel to city states quickly and undetected.

Inside the war tent, generals were debating over what should be done.

"We need to attack now!" One said.

"Are you crazy? That's just what they want. Then when our defenses are weakened they'll take our camp easily, we need to stay here."

"But if we attack them they could start another war with Demacia and that could be the end of us all."

"Always so negative, have you no faith in our armies?"

Their shouting continued until one man cleared his throat very loudly, and all attention turned to him. He was tall, clad in heavy metal armor from his feet up to his chest with an exposed head, his sword was almost as tall as he was; he was Garen: the might of Demacia

"We cannot make a decision if all we base it on is speculation. We need to find out how strong our enemies forces are and then, and only then, will we decide what to do."

The generals kept silent, they preferred to act first with full force but they knew that Garen's strength and military strategy was superior to theirs so they listened.

"I will go, survey their camps from a safe distance, then in the morning I will return and tell you what I find."

They were worried about this strategy. "But sir Garen, if we lose you-"

"You will not, I will be careful."

Garen left the tent and went to gather supplies for his trip, he would not be gone long but it was always good to be prepared.

He set up camp on a hill that overlooked his enemies but it was still far enough away so that he wouldn't be seen.

However there was one who knew that he was there, a stealthy assassin who had watched her prey for several minutes waiting for the proper moment to strike. She was perched in a tree above him, she took out her twin daggers and prepared her attack, she jumped down from the tree silently and prepared to dig the blades into his exposed neck.

But Garen was ready, he had his sword by his side and he pulled it out quickly to block her blow. When her attack failed Katarina back flipped to get some distance between the two, she looked at Garen with a smug expression.

"Nice to see you again Garen." She said warmly.

"You as well kitty kat." He replied, equally as smug.

She playfully frowned at him. "You know I don't like that nickname."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Using her Shunpo technique Katarina teleported out of Garen's sight, then he turned around and caught her leg as she planned to dive kick him in the back of the head. He threw her into a tree and she scrambled to get up her feet.

"Nice, it only took you, what, two to three months to figure out how to counter that move?"

Not wanting to reply to such a sarcastic comment he just began to rush her with his blade. She was backed up against a tree so her options for movement were limited, when Garen brought his blade down on her she ducked to the side but when he struck again she only had enough time to block with her daggers. The two warriors struggled against each other's steel for dominance but Garen had the advantage, when he felt Katarina's stamina falter he pushed especially hard and the daggers few out of her hands.

She was defenseless, but instead of showing fear she kept a confident face. Garen smiled at her, dropped his sword, and then put his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Looks like I beat you this time." He said.

"Oh please, you know I wasn't using all of my skills. It's hard to fight you and not deal damage."

"Oh? I thought you said you liked things rough."

"Shut up, before I regret coming here."

Garen took the hint and leaned in, planting his lips on Katarina. The two shared a deep kiss, being away from each other so long had only raised their desires. Eventually they pulled away and slowly strolled back to Garen's tent, enjoying each other's company; they sat down on the spot where he was overlooking the Noxian camp.

Garen sighed. "This is a damn mess, all this fighting for control of one little valley."

Katarina looked out with a stoic expression. "This isn't fighting; we've been sitting on our asses for days waiting for the other to make a move. Too scared to do anything for fear of starting something they don't want to finish."

This was one of the things Garen liked most about Katarina, despite being an assassin she had a very good grip on the true meanings behind actions. She understood how government's functioned and despite how much she despised them sometimes, she was bound to help her state.

"You must have been getting restless waiting in that camp for so long." Garen added.

"Why do you think I came out here you dummy?"

"I don't know, maybe because you missed me?"

Katarina chuckled a bit. "Well…" She extended her finger and began tracing it against his breastplate. "That might have been a part of it."

It was a strange thing between these two; they did legitimately care for each other but they couldn't let that be known because of the persecution they would suffer for betraying their homelands.

And yet every time they went to battle they silently prayed for the other, hoping they wouldn't meet each other and be forced to do battle, or that a soldier wouldn't land a lucky blow on them.

It was a conundrum indeed; but when they had their moments together like this one, they didn't have a care in the world.

"I have to report back to camp in the morning." Garen said, breaking the peaceful silence. He got up and went inside his tent, coming back with two green bottles. "Let's try to make this last."

She took one of the bottles from him and examined its contents. "This is Gragas' ale."

He nodded. "I know; he seems to think he can bribe me with bottles of liquor."

"Why would he need to bribe you?"

"He started a drunken spree at a bar in Demacia, thought if he gave me these I'd drop the charges."

"Did you?"

Garen chuckled. "No."

Katarina laughed back, though hers was cuter than Garen's. "Look at you, I never thought I'd see the day a might demacian went back on his word."

"Technically I didn't, the beer was for causing the drunken brawl but bribing an officer is also a punishable crime."

Katarina sighed. "Of course you'd think of it like that, you can't be underhanded for a second can you?"

"Well, I did say I was just coming out to examine your camp. What would you call this?"

Katarina thought about it for a moment, then she took one of her blades and used it to pop the cork on the bottle. "A rendezvous." She popped the cork. "Now shut up and let's be merry."

Garen didn't mind that at all, he handed Katarina his bottle and she popped the cork for him as well. Then they both took large gulps of their liquor, only stopping when the burning sensation became too much to handle. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, clinking their bottles together in signal of their good time.

**The following morning…**

The sun began to rise over the hill, replacing the dark night with a bright new day. The two warriors were asleep in the tent together; they found sleeping with the warmth of each other to be…comforting.

Though Katarina did not like the piercing rays of early morning sunlight, she found them bothersome. Groaning, she reluctantly got up and began shaking her mate.

"Garen it's morning, you said that you needed to return to your camp."

Garen also groaned, not wanting to wake up from his peaceful slumber. "The dawn always arrives too early for me."

"And I as well, but we must return soon so as not to rouse suspicion."

They reluctantly got up and began to get ready; Garen stepped out of the tent to put on his armor, he had left it out of the tent because it was large and clunky and would have made the tent even more crowded than it always was.

Soon enough though he was in full gear and Katarina walked out of the tent, once again adorned in her black leather suit and myriad of daggers.

"Thank you once again for coming to meet me." He told her.

She smiled, rubbing her front up against him. "You're welcome; seeing you is always worth the trip."

Garen sighed. "I wish we could see each other more often though."

"Well until Demacia and Noxus aren't at each other's throats anymore, there's going to be someone who won't like our union."

"True."

Katarina mused on the idea for a moment.

"However…I am the greatest assassin Noxus has, it would be child's play for me to slip past a few untrained guards and see you discreetly from time to time."  
>"Without cutting off any heads?"<p>

Katarina only smirked at him. "We'll see."

Preparing to leave, Garen packed up the tent and picked up all the things that he had come with. Before he left he wanted something to hold on to during his long periods of service, he pulled Katarina in for another kiss but this time he surprised her so he was the dominant one and she was just along for the, albeit very pleasing, ride.

He pulled back once more and looked her in the eyes with a look of great care. "Stay safe my love."

"You as well."

And from there they walked back to their respective camps, not telling anyone what happened that night but keeping letting the memory burn brightly in their hearts.

So, with all the cute and interesting characters the league has to offer I decided to write a few one shots about what it would be like if they ended up together. Please comment, follow, or favorite if you liked this and leave suggestions on what other pairings you might like to see in the future.


End file.
